1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cloth for waterproof suits with the purpose of waterproofing and keeping workers who work in water, swamp or so on, warm, and more particularly, to moisture-permeable waterproof cloth with various profitable functions including antibacterial character, deodorization and health promotion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a waterproof suit has dual functions: thermal insulation and waterproofing. Waterproof suits are useful for a plurality of purposes, including diving suits for scuba divers in water, valley fishing suits for fishermen who stand in water up to their waist, working clothes for swampy places such as rice paddy fields, ponds and the like, and skiing suits. Most waterproof suits are made of rubber.
Rubber waterproof suits, however, are very disadvantageous in many aspects because they completely insulate the human body from not only outer water but also the air. For example, if a man wears a rubber waterproof suit for a long time, perspiration and moisture are generated and cannot transpire from the suit, causing dermal diseases to the body, such as heat rash and eczema. In addition, if the rubber waterproof suit remains undried after using, it creates a habitat where microorganisms such as fungi propagate by virtue of the perspiration and moisture, emitting an offensive odor. Consequently, rubber waterproof suits are bad for the health.